Muerdago
by Colocho1216
Summary: Por que todos hemos pasado un mal rato con el muerdago y Penn y Sashi no se salvaran tampoco.


Bueno la verdad es la primera historia que escribo acerda de esta serie, pero me gusta y com eso bastas bueno, descargo de responsabilidad esta serie y ninguno de sus personajes no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney.

* * *

Muérdago, esa ramita que todos hemos odiado en algún momento de nuestra vida, y nuestros héroes a tiempo parcial no van a ser la excepción.

La navidad se acercaba y en la escuela de nuestros héroes ya se veía, podías ver la decoración en todos lados, luces navideñas, listones y claro cómo podía faltar el muérdago.

Penn: Ya es tarde, como pude quedarme dormido. -Seguía corriendo a la escuela sabiendo que ya era tarde, estaba vestido con un suéter oscuro con unas líneas azules pero a excepción de eso llevaba su ropa de siempre.-

Penn: Sashi, Boone espérenme.-grito al ver a sus amigos en la puerta

Sashi: al fin, ya casi es tarde.-Dijo mirando su reloj-

Sashi por su parte lleva un suéter de un rosa oscuro y Boone uno verde.

Boone: ¿Que te entretuvo?

Penn: me quede dormido.

Sashi: típico de Penn. –Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz-

Penn: bueno, será mejor entra. –Acto seguido los tres entraron a la escuela-

Penn: bua, sí que se toman en serio esto de la navidad.-Dijo al notar la gran decoración puesta por los mismos estudiantes.

Sashi: Ni lo digas.-Asintiendo a la declaración de su amigo-

Boone: sí.

De repente escucharon a un motón de estudiantes gritar.

Boone: oigan chicos miren. –Dijo señalando a un montón de estudiantes en un círculo-

Oh no. Dijeron Penn y Sashi al mismo tiempo al notar de qué se trataba.

Luego vieron al techo y confirmaron su mayor temor, ahí y en muchos lugares había colgado una ramita de muérdago, si esa flor que obliga a dos personas a besarse.

Podían ver a una pareja tuvo la mala suerte de ser atrapados bojo este vieron como la pareja se dio un torpe pero tierno beso y como los rostros de la pareja se volvían de un rojo brillante, pero eso no fue todo, de la nada un destello blanco sacudió a la pareja, si la peor pesadilla de toda pareja, ser atrapado bajo el muérdago y que les tomen una foto.

Bien, esta foto ira directo al periódico escolar, dijo la chica de cabello rojo con suéter amarrillo.

Y así tan rápido como apareció la niña se fue y al minuto también la multitud de niños.

Boone: Bueno, será mejor que se cuiden amigos. –Dijo a Sashi y a Penn-

Sashi: ¿A qué te refieres con eso Boone? –se notaba un poco de ira en su voz-

Boone: oh a nada solo que bueno tú y Penn son el blanco ideal para caer bajo el muérdago, bueno, los veo en clases.-Dijo antes de salir corriendo dejando a los otros dos solos.-

Por mucho que odie admitirlo en eso tiene razón Sashi, hay que estar atenta ante cualquier cosa. Dijo Penn

Bien, pobre de aquel que intente acercarse a mí con una rama de muérdago. Dijo formando un puño con las manos

Bueno, así ambos se dirigieron a su clase.

Bien solo tengo que evitar estar bajo el muérdago con Sashi/Penn por el resto del día, será fácil. Pensaron Penn y Sashi.

Y tenían razón sería fácil solo tenían que sobrevivir cuatro clases y un recreo.

Al llegar a su clase se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y la clase paso sin incidentes.

Ya a la hora de recreo.

Bien banda, ¿Qué tal si después de clases vamos a una misión? Dijo Penn un tanto alegre.

Estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Sashi

Vamos, solo quieren una excusa para no ser atrapados con el muérdago. Dijo Boone.

Boone si vuelves a mencionar esa palabra una vez más voy a romperte el brazo. Dijo Sashi en tono amenazante.

Bueno, solo les digo que tengan cuidado, escuche que hay unas niñas de primer año cazando parejas con el muérdago. Dijo Boone

¿A qué te refier….? Penn no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando lo interrumpió un grito por partes de los estudiantes.

Los tres amigos se quedaron viendo una escena similar a la de la mañana, una pareja dándose un beso bajo el muérdago y luego de eso una foto por parte de la misma niña de suéter amarrillo, solo que esta vez había una diferencia, había otra chica con suéter rosa claro un cabello castaño, esta sostenía una pequeña caña de pesca que tenía en su punta una rama de muérdago.

Bien Milli, ya tenemos otra foto para el periódico escolar. Dijo la chica que sostenía la caña de pescar.

Si Tamilla, pero aun necesitamos muchas más, bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos aún tenemos que conseguir más fotos.

Después de ver aquella escena el trio se quedó callado por un tiempo.

Ha eso es a lo que me refería, esas niñas no se detendrán hasta tener muchas fotos. Dijo Boone.

Bueno ya entiendo, ¿pero que no son nuevas nunca las había visto antes? Pregunto Penn.

Escuche que son parte de un programa de intercambio con una academia de Francia llamada Kadic. Dijo Boone.

¿Cómo sabes eso? Pregunto Sashi extrañada de que Boone supiera algo.

Es lo que dicen, ha como me gustaría ver una foto de ustedes compartiendo un tierno beso bajo el muérdago. Dijo Boone cosa que provocó un gran enojo en Penn y Sashi.

Boone como vuelvas a decir eso te rompo el brazo. Gritaron al unísono Penn y Sashi con un claro color rojo en sus caras.

Vamos, admitan que les gustaría. Dijo Boone ignorando las amenazas de ambos.

¡Claro que no! Gritaron de nuevo los dos solo que esta vez algunos estudiantes voltearon a ver además que sentían como sus cara estaban cada vez más calientes.

Sus rostros parecen decir todo lo contrario, bueno los espero en el salón. Dijo y salió corriendo a su salón.

Juro que lo mato. Dijo Sashi.

Y así, pasaron los otros dos periodos, aunque no fue tan fácil como pensaban, no falto el que intento atraparlos con el muérdago, aunque al final habían salido a salvo.

Bien pandilla, hora de ir a una nueva aventura. Dijo Penn alegre de que ya no tendría que soportar la locura del muérdago hasta la próxima semana, pues era viernes.

Lo que ellos no esperaban es que en la puerta principal estaban esperando las dos niñas una con la caña de pescar y la otra con la cámara

Bueno será mejor irnos, Boone porque te ríes. Dijo Penn al notar la sonrisa de su amigo.

Chicos miren hacia arriba. Dijo Boone conteniendo unas risitas.

Los ambos voltearon hacia arriba solo para ver aquello que habían estado evitando, la rama de muérdago estaba sobre ellos.

No pueden obligarnos a hacer nada. Dijo Sashi ya con un claro tono de rojo en su rostro.

Pero para su mala suerte ya se había juntado un pequeño grupo de estudiantes.

¡Beso, Beso, Beso! Gritaban los estudiantes.

Vamos ya bésala. Dijo Boone ya arto de la espera.

Bueno, lo siento Sashi. Dijo Penn muy nervioso.

Y si Penn tomo a Sashi de las manos mientras ambos se preparaban para el beso.

Finalmente cerraron el espacio entre sus labios para darse un tímido pero tierno beso, pero en el momento de la emoción se les olvido que estaban rodeados de gente y el tímido beso se convirtió en un apasionado beso que fue interrumpido por unos flas de cámaras y una resistas de las niñas que se fueron.

Así ambos se separan con las caras rojas de vergüenza.

Admitan que les gusto. Dijo Boone.

Boone eres hombre muerto. Dijeron ambos a la vez con un tono de ira.

Mami. Fue lo único que Boone dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Espera a que te atrapemos. Dijeron ambos y salieron persiguiendo a Boone.

Fin

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo critas son bienvenidad, acepto consejos, sugerenncias y demas.


End file.
